Rezaito (Ultraman Legacy)
Reizato is a strange kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History It was official. The AKDF Japan team was fed up with mysterious meteorites appearing and inevitably revealing themselves to be kaiju. So when yet another large meteorite was detected heading towards the Earth, the team couldn't help but groan. "Redundant as it may be, this is still a threat and we should be taking it seriously." Steven tried to remind the others. "Yeah yeah you're right." Fuji reluctantly agreed, instinctively getting up and walking towards the door. "Now hold on." said Captain Muramatsu. Fuji stopped, and turned around, an annoyed look on her face. "I haven't ordered us to move out yet." Muramatsu said. He waited for a few moments. "Now you may go." A little over and hour later, the meteor was dangerously close to making impact. The AKDF arrived just in time to witness it crash in the middle of a forest, quickly setting the forest ablaze. "Smokey the Bear is gonna be pissed." joked Akira. He activated his jet's comm link. "Permission to deal with the forest fire." Akira requested. "Permission granted." said Muramatsu. "I told that water jet ability you gained from the first Ultraman would be good for something." "And as usual, you were right." Akira landed his jet and exited. He was about to pull out his Legacy Spark and assume his true form when all of a sudden, another fireball came shooting towards the forest. Something about it seemed.....familiar to Akira. The fireball crashed into the forest, making the blaze noticeably worse. However, it soon dissipated revealing an orange and silver giant. The flames from the forest fire soon began to be absorbed into the being, putting out the fire and apparently energizing him. "Should we engage?" Steven said over the radio. Akira was quick to respond. "No, this one's friendly, if a little reckless." "Your fiery friend." Muramatsu said, already familiar with the being who had appeared before them. "Yeah," Akira confirmed. "He goes by Flame." "You believe he's here to help?" Steven asked, still unsure of the newcomer's motives. "Mostly." Akira answered. "He also just wants a piece of the action." "A fighter than." concluded Steven. "Through and through," confirmed Akira. "But luckily he's a heart of gold type to." "Why don't you go talk to him." suggested Captain Muramatsu. "Can't hurt." Akira agreed, proceeding to assume the form of Ultraman Legacy. Flame was quick to notice his fellow Ultra's arrival. "Oh hey dude!" he said welcomingly. "Hey." replied Legacy. "So you here because of the meteor?" "Yeah man." Flame confirmed. "Thing looked big enough to be a kaiju, so I figured this'd be as good a way to get my weekly dose of butt kicking out of the way." Legacy chuckled at his ally's enthusiasm. "Let's go check it out then." said Legacy, pointing to the meteor. The two Ultras walked over to the cash site, AKDF jets following them. As expected, a massive crater had been made from the meteor's impact. However, it more deep than wide. The meteor itself looked more like golf ball in a hole than the average crater. The meteor's texture was another oddity. It looked almost more metal than rock. It was rather coarse and rough with noticeable edges. "What do you think it is?" Flame asked. "You mean besides some kind of kaiju that'll pop out any moment." Legacy responded. "Yeah." "It looks to be made mostly of metal." Legacy said, eyeing the meteorite. "Kinda like those Metal Organisms Sect and I fought before." "Think it might be another one?" Flame asked. "If it was, it would have awakened by now." said Legacy. "The thing with the Metal Organisms was, they seemed made to fight Ultras. They tended not to do much until we came onto the scene." "So if it was a metal organ-whatever, it would've attacked us by now." Flame concluded. "Basically, yeah." Legacy confirmed. Before the two could make further guesses on it's nature, the meteorite began to heat up with intense energy. It was so bright that Legacy put an arm in front of his eyes, though Flame seemed perfectly fine in spite of the heat. The AKDF pulled back as well, as the heat was starting to reach harmful levels. "I'm guessing that's not good...." Flame said. "Your guess is as good as mine." Legacy added. Legacy motioned for Flame to come closer as he began walking towards the meteorite himself. "C'mon," he said. "Let's check it out." Flame nodded in agreement. The two Ultras got in closer, Legacy still protecting his eyes due to the brightness. "It's like a star." Flame noted. "Yeah....." Legacy said, noticing Flame's obliviousness to his straining. "Bright." Before the two could examine the meteor further, it's rocky surface seemed to....open. Beneath the rock was what appeared to be flesh. Both Ultras were perplexed by this. Then, fleshy tentacles with sharp points at their ends shot out from the opening in the meteorite, striking Legacy and Flame and knocking them back. "Well, that was weird...." Legacy said. "Yeah....let's try hitting it!" Flame suggested, running in to attack the creature. The monster struck out with a tentacle again, but Flame managed to catch it and started pulling it out of the crater it was in. "Well, that's one way." Legacy said as he beheld this. Walking over, Legacy grabbed another tentacle sent out by the monster and, after some time, they managed to pull the beast out and slam it onto the ground. However, the monster was by no means done. It began to unfurl further, revealing more fleshy parts and spiked tentacles, until it was at full height. "This thing just gets weirder and weirder." said Legacy. "No kidding, but being weird won't stop us!" added Flame, running at the creature to attack it. Flame was about to strike the monster, but before he could, the monster suddenly sped up and charged itself with heat again, knocking him down. Following that, the monster began drilling into the ground, disappearing below the Earth quickly. Flame got up after it had already happened, groaning from the attack. "Well, that wasn't what I expected...." Flame said. "What did you expect exactly?" Legacy asked, kneeling down next to his friend to see if he was ok. "Uhhh....to punch it." Flame answered. Legacy facepalmed. "Right..." "So what now?" Flame asked. "Wait for it to come back." "Dunno," Legacy said. He stood up and looked over at the far off AKDF jets. "Hold on." he said to Flame. Legacy was quick to establish a telepathic connection with his team. "So, what do we got?" Legacy asked. Some of the team jumped in their seats. "The creature seems to be both flesh and mineral. It's fascinating." Ishiro said. "Yeah, I figured that out." Legacy said. "Oh my god...." said Steven. "What is it?" Legacy asked. "I'm looking at the heat signature readings for that monster." Steven said. "It's drilling into the ground faster than anything we've ever seen before." "Ok, so do I wait for it to pop back up?" Legacy asked. "That's the strange thing. It's not going anywhere." Steven said. "What?" Legacy asked, clearly confused. "Steven is correct." interjected Captain Muramatsu. "It's going straight down." "Down...down...." Legacy came to a horrifying realization. "Do you think it could get all the way down to..." The rest of the team quickly picked up on where he was going. "The Earth's core?" Legacy finished. "My god, it's going to destroy the planet!" said Muramatsu. It took a lot to make him uneasy, much more to make him genuinely scared. The prospect of what it seemed this monster was trying to do managed to achieve both. "Legacy, you need to get down there, right now." Muramatsu said, his commanding presence remaining. "Right." Legacy said, before severing the telepathic connection. "So?" Flame asked. "We need to follow it." Legacy said. "Ok, but why?" Flame responded, somewhat confused. "It's trying to drill down to the Earth's core." Legacy explained. "It's going to destroy the entire planet!" Flame was silent for a moment. "Flame?" Legacy asked. Without a word, without thinking, Flame leaped down into the hole created by the monster and began speeding after it. He knew the severity of the situation, he had to stop this. And he had an idea of just how. "Well alright then." said Legacy, jumping in after him. For a creature that, for the most part, was a big rock, this monster was surprisingly fast once it got underground. Catching up would be a struggle for Flame, and especially Legacy, who had lost precious seconds due to his own confusion. Legacy tried desperately to catch up to his friend. He knew Flame was brave. Brave and rash. He knew he might do something stupid. Stupid and heroic. Legacy couldn't tell whether he was proud or wanted to punch him. Whatever he might do, allowing Flame to possibly die wasn't an option. Flame himself seemed to disagree. First, he stopped and turned around, getting Legacy's hopes up a bit. Then, he raised a barrier, which Legacy foolishly rammed into. "Flame!" Legacy yelled, slamming on the barrier. "What are you doing?!" "Y'know, the usual, something stupid!" Flame replied. "I can't let you get caught in the blast radius!" "Blast radius!?!" "Goodbye man, I might not come back." Flame then turned around and boosted after the monster at speeds Legacy hadn't typically seen from him before, creating a faintly orange shockwave of energy as he took off. "Flame!" Legacy called out in vain. "FLAME!" The fiery Ultra was already too far away to hear. Going fast as he possibly could, he eventually managed to catch up to the monster, grabbing onto it's rocky form. "Look buddy, I know you really wanna blow up the Earth, but I can't let you do that." Flame said. Almost as if responding, the monster opened up its mineral surface and sent forth another flesh tentacle. However, Flame had already enacted his plan, and began to suck the heat out of the monster. The tentacle quickly shriveled and retracted as the creature began to lose energy. "Alright, turned down the heat..." Flame said to himself. "Now to change direction." Flame soon did exactly that, turning upward, monster still in his grasp, and flying upward through the ground. Back on the surface, Legacy had just gotten there. The AKDF flew in closer, and Legacy re-established the telepthatic concoction. "Where's Fire Guy?" asked Fuji. "He...." Legacy tried to say, or rather, think. "He's still down there. I think he has a plan but....he might not come back." "At least he would die a hero's death." said Captain Muramatsu, trying to console Legacy. "Yeah," Legacy agreed. "There's that...." However, before Legacy could focus on the thought any longer, Flame burst out from the ground, having absorbed much of the heat of the monster. Flying high enough to where he wouldn't damage anything, Flame proceeded to explode. Legacy, as well as the AKDF members, were speechless. "No...." was all Legacy could say. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue night nearby. Ultraman Sect had arrived. "What did I miss?" he asked. Legacy stood there for a moment, silently. He didn't even pay attention to his color timer as it began to flash from expended energy. "Flame...he....." Legacy began to say. Before he could finish, Flame flew down from the smoky cloud caused by the explosion. His body was glowing at first, but the glow soon subsided. "You.....you're alive!" said. Legacy! "Uhh, yeah?" Flame responded, confused. He was even more confused when Legacy ran up and hugged him. "Uh...thanks man." Flame said. "Was just doing my job, saving the planet and stuff." "Don't almost die ever again." Legacy said, shortly before breaking off. "Huh..." Sect said, confused by the entire situation. "Guess I'll just be going then." Legacy looked down at his timer. "Me to." "Not just yet...." a voice said. Legacy recognized it. "You...." Suddenly, there was a dark purple flash of energy, and Ultraman Astro appeared before the Ultras and their human allies. "Yes, me..." he said. "Should've known your hand was in this." Legacy said. "By now, you really should have." Astro agreed. The Dark Ultra looked up at the smoke. "I see you've already destroyed Rezaito, though considering this planet is still here, I should've known it failed its mission." "Well, I guess there's our name for it...." said Flame. "Yes well, I should've figured getting rid of this pathetic little mud ball wouldn't be easy or anything." Astro admitted. "But hey, at least it got you weakened..." Astro's tone began to sound more and more malicious as he continued. "That's got to count for something..." Sect and Flame were quick to step in front of Legacy. "Back off." said Sect. "Or what...?" Flame's color timer began to blink, causing a snicker from Astro. Sect summoned his sword and moved it in front of his comrades. "Well if that's how you wanna play it..." Astro said, summoning his own blade. Before Sect and Astro could begin fighting, a silver blade came next to the Dark Ultra's neck. "Can I play to?" "Ahh, the survivor of Planet Red..." Astro said, not even having to turn to know that it was Redman. "Planet...Red?" Legacy asked, mostly to himself. "Quite unlike you to help people." Astro taunted. "They're soft, but you're evil." Redman explained. "How simple." Astro said. "It's a wonder that a small mind like yours could track down so many kaiju and aliens." "How 'bout you ask them?" Redman said, as more of a threat than a question. Astro fell silent, sizing up his options. "Another time, then." he said, disappearing in a similar flash to the one he appeared in. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you." Sect said to Redman. "Yeah, don't mention it." Redman said, before disappearing himself. Sect retracted his blade, and with no present threat, the three Ultras flew off. Some hours later, when Legacy had recharged himself via Earth's sun and returned to the form of Akira, he walked into the AKDF base with some questions levied against him. "What was that all about?" Fuji was quick to ask. "Astro being Astro," Akira explained. "If you mean Redman helping us out, I have no clue." "There may be a way you can find out." said Captain Muramatsu. "Oh?" Muramatsu turned to Ishiro. "Share your hypothesis." "Astro mentioned Redman being the 'survivor' of somewhere called 'Planet Red'." Ishiro mentioned. "Wouldn't whatever database your planet has mention an incident like that somewhere?" "Not that I know of, but it's worth a shot." Akira said. "It'd be nice being able to actually talk to this guy for once, figure out what's going on with him." Meanwhile, on Earth's moon, a winged, insect-like creature touched down. Almost immediately, the infamous Red Cross was thrown through it's chest. The monster collapsed, and Redman appeared, pulling his weapon from its body. "You won't be taking any more worlds..." the alien said to his victim. "None of you will, if I have anything to say about it." Abilities * Pointed Tentacles: Rezaito can use his tentacles to attack and grab. * Heat: Rezaito can produce extreme heat. * Spin: Rezaito can spin at high speeds to protect itself and drill further into the Earth's core. Trivia * Rezaito was suggested by Em. * He is definitely one of the strangest monsters I've ever had to work with. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content